Seikai Enoshima: Princess of Despair
by Doomstar87
Summary: Alternate Despair timeline: What IF Junko and Mukuro faked their Deaths so the remains of Hope's peak staff and Class 78 couldn't suspect them instead of instigating the School life of Mutual Killing? Takes place after Despair episode 11. Alternate outcome contain very small Junko x Mukuro (only cause they live together in this AU)


_**Summary: The world is Filled with IF's Oh? sorry you've already heard this from another universe. But You all know the story of the Disappointing girl who was tragically slained by her very vile sister with terrifyingly analysis abilities but was never able to feel human emotions like everyone else? until she tragically devotes to feeling immense pleasure and joy from Despair and misery.**_

 _ **Which led to her forging a plan to Infiltrate Hope's peak Academy, and begin a string of events that led to the destruction of Earth, and finally her dowby hernfall after 2 killing games? Also the same story of the very girl who was betrayed by her evil sister then decided to do everything in her power to free herself and her classmates from the Ultimate Despair's clutches and succeded. But that's only two paths of the many dozen IF's that can happen. This particular IF won't even involve the Mutual Killing game. In other words, what IF Junko and Mukuro faked their deaths after destroying Hope's Peak academy instead of their killing game? Then one day the twins became something even Junko never expected for them?**_

 _ **Well, read to find out Bastards! I'm not spoiling you readers.**_

Will contain: Intense and Graphic Violence, Strong language, Toxic parenting, Corrupting children into Despair loving serial killers, Manipulation, Light Yuri, Guns, Canon Divergence, No Killing Game, at least not Junko's version.

 _ **Death, Destruction Chaos and Despair**_

The entire world as we know it had become a world of utter anarchy, humanity had succumbed to a dreadful event that happened almost two years ago. Known only as: "The Most Despair-Inducing incident in the history of Mankind, an apocalyptic wave of madness and bloodshed flooded the earth. Nor since the Black Plague

It was less of an incident and more of a full blown planet wide catastrophe! now human society has almost completely collapsed. At least over 60 percent of the human population have been killed and 20 percent have succumbed to Despair, joining the rioters in their rampages. Tragedy after tragedies were constantly committed from acts of terrorism and crime, which caused others to commit the same acts done to them out of revenge, which made the despair all the more powerful. With the Strong killing the weak, the weak killed the weaker, and the weaker groups formed together to slaughter the strong, it seems no matter what violent actions are taken, good or bad intentions, it only creates more despair to infect the planet. Wars were started from many countries stretching from Japan and throughout the United States at least fought not for political, religious or even economic reasons. But only for the sake of pure war and mass bloodshed. Hundreds of thousands were killed by blade, gunfire or explosions from soldiers and civilians alike.

The sky was a crimson red and black, Japan had changed into a madhouse. No it's become almost the devil's playground, as if Satan had decided to visit Japan and decided to bring about the End times for shits and giggles.

But there still remains the question that's been haunting the survivors and even the deranged rioters causing this destruction. Just who was the Monster responsible for causing all of this insanity? What kind of reason would they have for these atrocities and the simple yet endlessly called out from from any survivors lips who has to face the fear of being killed by either the bloodthirsty robotic bears or deranged souls that walked whenever they have to scrounge for food or shelter.

...

...

Why...Why, why, just WHY!

x-x-x

* * *

Eventually they got their answer, well at least one man did, though his understanding wouldn't last for long,

"Upupupupu,Upupupupu! Why?" Junko Enoshima cheerily called out, if you're thorough then you'd know it was full of malice and faux kindness. "you know that question gets thrown around like every day since the second it was born that it's become completely fucking pointless to ask that by now you pathetic, little mortal! I mean seriously, who knew such a tiny word could become so dreadfully BORING to hear by now, _sweetie"_ the voice said again in that cherry high pitched voice of theirs, it was obviously a woman's. Currently the unfortunate man was on the ground, bullet shot into his right knee, preventing him from running away from his killer and forced to listen to her rambling.

"I mean, seriously you've been in this hellish world for at least what, a couple of months, probably seen some of your friends and family members (probably a little brother, beloved mother with a medical disease, that always brings out the best despair in her opinion) get their shit butchered out of them by now, perhaps by some random Monokuma or bloodthirsty loony on the streets and now of all times you'd ask that pathetic question to _me_ of all people!?"

"You... you demon bitch! the man called her out, he's already dead, doesn't mean he can't get one last attempt to call out the she-devil grinning at his pathetic attempt at defiance towards her "my cousin used to, ugh... look up to you, s-she was one of your fans, then.. she once said she wanted to be a model like you, then you just... laughed as your masked goons ripped her apart, like...like she was nothing!" the bleeding civilian yelled at her in absolute hate

She sighed heavily at this protest, once again as expected this one was just as boring as the rest of them here in this worthless city. Here she was, the absolutely adorable Super high school level Fashion Diva/Analyst who threw the world into Darkness and Despair in almost two years, sadly almost nobody had any clue about her true colors until the Worst, Most Despair inducing Incident happened that her true, evil nature as the Ultimate Despair was revealed to the whole world

"Well, I've been feeling quite hungry for a good dose of human suffering, so seeing your niece cry out in agony as she's ripped apart cause her idol demanded did make me feel tingly inside, so I guess the brat did that much for me, I guess" Enoshima said with a chuckle, but then in almost a millisecond, boredom took over her and decided to end the human's boring existence with a gunshot, she searched him for anything useful, all she got was 14 dollars and 29 cents from his wallet, along with some bandaids she pouted at this discovery and just took the money.

Well that was worth a few minutes still this was just a meaningless distraction for herself while her dear older twin and second in command Mukuro Ikusaba and about a platoon of her Ultimate Despair forces were still finishing their "Despair Raid" around this city.

Until she heard a small cry coming from one of the dark alleyways between the destroyed buildings, curious about the noise she decided to walk in and then with her intrigue peaked upon what she found. With a carnivorous grin that could have even the most fearless warriors shiver in fear (and considering her older sister is the Ultimate Soldier that's saying something) So in a regal voice befitting the queen of Despair she replied:

"Well, Hello, Hello, _Hello!_ what do we have here?"

Prolouge: END

* * *

Notes: Sorry work in progress, will finish up in time. Just wanting to get my stories out for public opinions. Promise to make improvements and write next chapter over time. Thanks for reading the testrun chapter. Comments on grammar errors are appreciated.


End file.
